La peor pesadilla de Galem
by dulce-vg
Summary: Galem es un sanguinareo ladron, para el codigo de ladrones no existe... Pero cual sera su peor pesadilla? Perder su asociacion..? Morir? Entre, lean y dejen un review


Subo este Fanfic para motivar a la gente a poner sus historias Neopianas aqui.

* * *

La peor pesadilla de Galem no es perder su asociación.. Es ¡Ir de compras con Masila!

En algún lugar de Neopia nuestros protagonistas se encontraban descansando después de ser liberados de la prisión de los "Defensores de Neopia" Habían pasado casi dos años encerrados, sin hacer sus cosas favoritas aparte de robar.

Como Galem su mayor pasión es coleccionar estampillas, eso lo tiene en secreto... (ahora que lo saben, no se lo digan a nadie más) Y a Masila su mayor pasión aparte de robar y tratar de ser la mandamás de toda Neopia es...

-¡Galem, hay que ir de compras!

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó al guardar sus estampillas

-Tengo casi dos años sin comprar ropa-explicó al tomarlo del brazo

-P-pero podemos robar ropa-respondió nervioso

-Sí.. pero esa gente tiene mal gusto

Cuando menos se lo espero Galem, los dos ya se encontraban montados en el "Gran Eyrie Darigan" un transporte muy efectivo y aparte no cobra caro.

-Me lleva...-dijo resignado el Grarrl

El Gran Eyrie podía llevar consigo hasta cinco Neopets, pero como Galem era medio grandecito...solo pudieron subir 4, entre los cuatro había un pequeño Ogrin muy inquieto

-¡Wow! ¡Qué espadota tan grande tienen señor!-exclamó sacando la espada de Galem

-¡Niño atolondrado, deja eso!-gritó Galem

Intentando arrebatarle su espada al Ogrin que tenia dificultades para poder sostenerla, se tambaleaba por todos partes y la espada se dirigía a todos los Neopets.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi cabello!-lloró un Wocky

-¡Lo siento, señor!-¡Waaaa!¡Qué espada tan pesada!

Estaba apunto de caerse el Ogrin, sino fuera por que Galem lo agarro de un pie.

-Aquí tiene su espada, señor. No debería dejarla al alcance de los niños nnU

-Grrrr..-le dio una mirada asesina, agarró su espada y le dio la espalda al Ogrin-Niño tonto-murmuró

-No vuelvan a moverse de esa forma-dijo el Gran Eyrie molesto-En 15 minutos llegaremos a Neopia Central

El Grarrl suspiró tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ir de compras. Siempre le tiene que pasar algo precisamente a el, al final del día, como una vez, creyendo salvarse de la maldición... una Aisha loca empezó aventarle Kadoties. Ahora no sabe que le espera...

-Al fin llegamos-dijo masila impaciente

-Aquí se bajan todos-gritó el gran Eyrie dándose vuelta y dejando caer a todos los viajeros

-¡AAAAHH!-gritó Galem

Masila se abrazó a Galem y éste asustado, intentando agitar sus brazos para no caer. Pero solo se escuchó un sonido seco

-Agh...-exclamó Galem casi muerto

-Se nota que nunca haz volado con el gran Eyrie, jojojo-se rió masila que estaba encima de Galem-Gracias por amortiguar mi caída, amor-se para

Galem se para y sacudirse la ropa. Suspiró adentrándose a Neopia Central.

El lugar estaba lleno de Neopets platicando alegremente, niños gritando y corriendo alrededor de todos los adultos incluso de Galem, ni dos segundos tuvo para que esos eventos le pasaran.

-¡Toma esto!

Gritó un Wocky accionando su pistola de agua contra otro niño pero teniendo mala puntería, le dio en la cara a Galem.

-Galem no es tiempo de jugar-dijo Masila

-pero yo no...!!-no logro seguir por que fue jalado por su pareja

La primera tienda que visitaron fue el de petpets. Un Grarrl morado puso cara pálida, al ver la gran cantidad de petpets... ¿Acaso pensara comprar un...?

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ, MASILA?!-preguntó eufórico Galem

Eso provoco que todos los compradores y vendedores se fijaran en el Grarrl. Los niños lloraron, los Petpet yacían dormidos. Su mujer suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas para que se tranquilizara.

-Para comprarme un Petpet-dijo con los ojos soñadores

Galem se asustó. Tragó saliva.

-¿No quieres mejor unas joyas?-sonrió nervioso.

-No

-Y... si-le susurra "algo" al oído a la Acara-¿Qué dices?

-Mmmhhh... suena tentador, pero lo puedo obtener cuando quiera-le guiña un ojo

-Me dijo facilote..grr-pensó resignado

Su querida mujer comprara un Petpet.. ¿Cuál? Es el mayor de los problemas de nuestro adorado Ladrón. La seguía a cada rincón de la tienda, si Masila giraba hacia la derecha el también lo hacia, si se agachaba Galem lo hacia... Tenia que estar pendiente del Petpet que elegiría la ojiazul. En la búsqueda una Cybunny saludo cordialmente:

-¡Hola! ¿Desean algún Petpet en especial? Soy Dulke para servirles-ve a Galem-Que Neopet tan guapo-pensó

La Cybunny Halloween tenia puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta con el logotipo de la tienda. Su pelo grisáceo lo tenia agarrado en una coleta.

-Si, quisiera...-Galem abre la boca para escuchar el veredicto de Masila-...Un Pinklet azul.

-¡¡Noooo!!-Grita Galem-Todo menos esa cosa

-¿Por qué no? Es lindo y tiene mucho carácter

-Un Pinklet azul en camino, jojojojo-salió corriendo como loca por un Petpet.

-¡Soy alérgico a ellos!-respondió rápidamente.

-Galem.. Cariño. Tu no eres alérgico a nada. ¬¬ A mi no me engañas

-Señorita-regresó la Cybunny-Aquí tiene a su dulce, dulce, dulce Pinklet nn

El pequeño Petpet con forma de puerquito, su carita arrugada mostraba mucha alegría al ver a su nueva dueña. Lame la mano de Masila

-¿Vez? Totalmente leales.

-mmmhhh... ¬¬

Galem miró con odio al Petpet y éste lo notó. Cuando Masila gira para pagar en la caja, el Pinklet le saca la lengua a Galem y le hace una seña de "Te voy a golpear"

-Ya veremos...-sonrió el Grarrl.

Masila terminó de pagar al Petpet

-Muchísimas gracias por su compra. Regrese pronto-se despide

La Cybunny le manda un beso a Galem sin que su mujer se diera cuenta. Galem no dijo e hizo nada. Salieron de la tienda de petpets.

El siguiente lugar donde se dirigían no era el más divertido para Galem... El Pinklet nuevamente amenazo al Grarrl con golpearlo.

Galem ya estaba molesto con las amenazas de ese infame Petpet.

-Me las vas a pagar..-cerro su mano empuñándolo

Tomo vuelo para encestarle un golpe en la cara del Petpet, pero éste reaccionó más rápido y empezó a chillar. Masila se volteo hacia con Galem y vio que tenia el puño levantando. El Grarrl tragó saliva. No sabia si correr o reír. El Petpet le explicó con su lenguaje de señas las intenciones malvadas de Galem.

-Galem...te lo diré una sola vez. ¡¡SI LE PEGAS A MI Petpet NO ABRA POSTRE EN LA CENA!!

El ladrón asintió rápidamente.

-Bien.. continuemos

Reanudando la odisea de Galem, ya que Masila lo esta disfrutando totalmente. La siguiente tienda donde se dirigieron fue a la biblioteca.

-¿No que solo ibas a comprar ropa?-Reprocho Galem a Masila

-¡Oye! Los libros son importantes-dijo adentrándose a los estantes.

El Grarrl no quiso seguirla esta vez, más si el Petpet anda entre sus brazos. Tomo un libro y leyó él titulo:

"Hanna y las cuevas del desierto"

-Grrr... basura de libro-lo tira

"En busca de un nuevo rumbo"

-Mmmhh... Me largo de aquí. No hay libros de ladrones.

Galem salió de la biblioteca Neopiana y se fue a la tienda de estampillas. Era precisamente el día en que una nueva estampilla estaría en su colección.

Al tenerla en sus manos, se regreso ágilmente a la biblioteca, y estaba Masila y ese odioso Petpet pagando unos libros.

-¿Dónde estabas Galem?-preguntó dándole la bolsa de los libros.

-Por ahí-dijo sin mas

-Esta bien...Ahora si vamos a comprar ropa

-Y el comienzo de mi sufrimiento-pensó Galem

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando se escucho unos crujidos...Las bolsas de los libros empezaron a romper, cayeron todos los temas literarios favoritos de Masila. Galem los tuvo que llevar sin bolsas. Eso más dificultoso el viaje.

-Que Neopet mas matado-comento un Lupe a un Gelert.

El Grarrl escucho ese comentario y aventó un libro de Masila.

Entraron a la tienda de ropa y una Cybunny Halloween los atendió. Tenia unos pantalones de vestir, una blusa blanca de tirantes, maquillada y con el cabello suelto.

-Pueden dejar sus libros en paquetería, señor-sugirió a Galem

-Esta bien. Gracias.

La Cybunny llevo a Masila a la sección de ropa de mujer. Él las siguió.

Masila selecciono seis prendas. Dejo al pequeño Pinklet con Galem.

El Petpet empezó a morder a Galem después de diez segundos juntos. El Grarrl zarandeaba al Petpet para que lo soltara.

-¡¡SUELTAME Petpet HORRENDO!!

-¿Qué te parece, cariño?

Neopet y Petpet dejaron de pelear justamente al ver a masila salir del probador. Tenia puesto un vestido escotado de color negro, en medio de ese vestido tenia un adorno de una flor color oro. Galem dijo "wow" y el Petpet meneo la cola encantado.

Galem se acercó a Masila abrazándola por la cintura. Ella le corresponde abrazándolo por el cuello, se miraron a los ojos.

-Te vez muy bien..-dijo Galem

Los dos empezaron acercarse cuando un gruñido se les atravesó, era el Pinklet que pedía atención por parte de su dueña. El Grarrl gruño fastidiado del condenado Petpet.

-Tendrás que venir conmigo, pequeño-así que dueña y Petpet se fueron a los probadores.

-¡¡NOOO!! Ese Petpet no puede entrar contigo-Galem también entró a los probadores de mujeres y salió rápidamente al recibir zapatazos y golpes de bolsas en la cabeza.

-Viejas locas..-dijo un asustado ladrón.

Las compras se hicieron más tediosas para nuestro ladrón. Tuvo que cargar mil bolsas llenas de ropa y demás vanidades femeninas.

-¡Acabamos!-finalizo Masila

-Uuuff..-exclamó aliviado.

Regresaron a su casa utilizando "Al gran Eyrie" esta vez Galem no cayo como tabla. Al llegar a su casa una señora loca le empezó aventar cosméticos a Galem: lápiz labial, sombras, espejos.

-Ahora me iré a dormir un ratito..-dijo Galem sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Sabes que se me olvido?

-¿Qué?-preguntó asustado Galem

-No compramos ropa para ti

-No, no. Así estoy bien. Mejor vamos arriba ¿No?-le brillaron los ojos al Grarrl

-Esta bien

Galem carga a Masila con todas sus fuerzas. Al estar en la cama, el lindísimo Pinklet se pone en medio de los dos.

-¡Bájate condenado Petpet!-gritó Galem

-¡Galem! No le grites. Debe acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar

Masila se acostó y le dio la espalda a Galem, se durmió abrazado a su Petpet. El Pinklet miró a Galem con burla.

--¡Pero! Grrrr.. Detesto ir de compras, odio las compras de Masila-se acostó sin remedio.

FIN


End file.
